Jump
by luv101
Summary: Chappy8's up.Bulma is a Princess with a dream to be free of a life that wasn't ment for her. With a chance to end her life, she is captured and taken away. What happens next..? Story is very fun, serious, exciting! review! LEMON! chapter 12
1. Default Chapter

Chapter ONE  
  
She walked out of her royal fitted room. She stepped out onto the balcony of the huge palace; her dainty feet scrapping across the marble flooring. She walked to the end of it, placing a firm pale hand on the railing. The moon shone down on her, crystalizing her in an inhuman way; her hair was the deep shade of a ripe blueberry in the depth of the moon light. Her dainty exterior was lit up because of the shear nightgown, being of a pale white. Her skin glowed, but her eyes were the most magnificent. They looked like deep blue ice, and if she wanted she could be cold as a snake and the eyes would be like dimonds. But like now she hid nothing.129  
She sighed and looked out across the ocean; tha the palace over looked. She could see the waves crashing off in the distance. Just like her life, she thought. The waves being her life and family and her the sand it crashed on. Her grip on the railing got tighter as she started to think. Mmmmm, just a jump away... she thought. She gripped even tighter and lifted a leg over it. Her mind was, for once, not literaly pounding. There in the bliss of her balcony, her railing, was her salvation, her freedom. As she thought back on her life she frowned, but as she felt the cool smooth railing under her finger tips she smiled,... freedom. All she ever wanted was that. Now no one could take it, not her mother, not her "fiance", not even her God damn father. This was hers. For the first time in her life she felt the taste of freedom, and she liked it. Only thing left now is the Jump.173  
  
Her life was different from everyones. She was the daughter of King Alrane, king of Earth. Sister to the ruler of Carain. She was cousin to the king of Fandoria, known famous for its hot deserts and beautiful oceans. She princess of Earth was, Bulma.45  
Her life was simple, be pretty, be polite, and always be perfect. To her mother she was nothing but a useless fool. To her father she was a bargaining chip to the other planets... What you would call an excape goat. Her father was marring her off to some low life pig. The only reason she could find for her to marry him would be to have an alliance. Pfft what a laugh. He was a weakling; to make himself feel better he would beat on his girlfriend... I mean whore. To, in his words, make her know who's boss. His planet was of weak low class fighters. He was rich because they were poor. 109  
She laughed, as her grip got tighter to keep her from falling. He was no more than a worthless peice of trash. If she jumped everything would go away. Mabe if she was lucky, she would never see anyone that she knew ever again. 43  
Her laughing died to a mear chuckle. Then... in her own bliss she slipped! Her mind was racing.... 'no not yet!' She thought. 'I wanted to enjoy this!' But in the second she thought that, her hand was grabbed, and she was pulled over the railing. She looked up and saw through her bleary eyes, someone in black. The bulky figure pulled her up into a hug and flew out into the sky. They were going so fast... Her head was spinning...., and she fainted onto his bulky chest. 89  
When she woke up she was sitting in a cave. The cave was huge, from the floor to the ceiling it was about 50 feet she estemated. It was black as night everywhere, except for a flicker of light she could make out in the very base of the cave. She crawled, stumbled, to the light. It was hours before she made her way to the huge bon fire. She must have gone a long ways because that speck she first saw was now a towering 10 foot fire.100  
She was at a loss of words as she saw green and blue flickers in it, the fire. Then she smiled. Was this her imagination? Was this her hell.... No Darryl wasnt there; even in her own hell he was to chicken shit to fucking stay here.... She accually smiled wider at the thought of him in a cave..... Humm, mabe even without his group of whores! She laughed out loud at the thought of him running around screaming for Jane or Trannease, mmm mabe even that dike Alice. 88  
A slight movement caught her eye and the feeling of someone behind her made the hair on the back of her neck stand up; you know the feeling.. like there is something there .. something dark, haughting. Her long blue hair was swept up from her neck and then on her left shoulder. It leaned down and she could feel It's hot breath on her neck... almost like the feeling of something staring at a certain spot on you.... looking to your soul. A warm over worked hand presented itself on her neck then went down her back. 97  
The night gown she presently wore was a lace up from the back... ending just above her buttocks. The thin fabric left nothing to the imagination. It was as you could say..... scandolus. In her mind, as she felt his warm hand slid down her back and start to unlace the gown, she wanted him to do it.... mabe afterwards he could finish what she started. Mabe her wish would come true.... or not.75  
As her dress fell to the ground, her hair covering her breasts, he whispered in a husky voice, "Get something decent on." and threw her a pair of worn in brownish leather pants and a over sized white shirt. The shirt was a button up and looked to be a man's shirt, to imagine it would to think of what a buisness man's shirt would be like, untucked and disaranged.70  
She slipped them on, looking over her shoulder ever so often to see if he was peaking. The pants fitted like a glove and the shirt was soft and smelt fondly like a man. She walked around aimlessly; the floor was hard but the worn ground, dirt, made it easy and soft to walk on. She sat down soundlessly and watched the fire crack. She was daydreaming with her legs pressed up to her chest and her arms wrapped round them. She settled her chin in the crook of her knees.  
A warm happy smile graced her lips absent mindedly; the warmth of the fire relaxing her into a dull dreamless sleep, one not experienced in ages... Being, 17 years. 120  
She awoke the next morning to the intoxicating aroma of a mix of bacon and wild flowers; her eyes were still shut while she enjoyed the free moment. "Rise and shine!", a deep scratchy voice yelled, making an echo throughout the cave. "Breakfast..", the voice mumbled. She rolled over from laying on her stomach to her back. As, she did the movement she relised, instead of laying on the hard cold cave floor; she presently was laying on a soft feather like bed. Her eyes slowly open and adjusted to the light of the cave. There she layed on black silk sheets. She sat up slowly as everything started to sink in. She had been kidnapped, was sitting on a strange bed, and obviously her kidnapper was making her breakfast.130  
'How odd' she thought to herself. A silly arrogant smile graced her cherry full lips. She accually almost laughed at the thought. Here her kidnapper probly thought that she wanted to go back to her family and rich elegant life, and if he did bring her back he would get lots of money. 'Wrong', she thought; she wasn't about to let some meat head bring her back!66  
Now wide awake, she threw back the covers off the bed she presently was in, and tossed her pale legs over the side and got up slowly. The shirt and pants she wore were over sized but extreamly comfortable. 39  
She threw her arms back and yawned deeply. Afterwards, she looked around the cave. Now that it was day she could see what was all around her.27-1400  
He handed her a large plate of what looked to be bacon and grits. She looked at it and her stomach growled loudly, not even realising just how hungry she was; she dug in right away and was done within minutes. She sat back and touched her stomach lightly. Then her eyes fell on the dieing fire from the previous night. She smiled in comfort and fell back asleep.  
After a while of sleeping she arouse again this time because her body just said ENOUGH SLEEP! ( :) )Her eyes cascaded around the cave, it was rather large, enough to roomly fit seven or even eight king size beds and several peices of furniture. There was a warm spring in the very back of the cave, about the size of a mini pool. There was a cooking area..., imagine a studio apartment inside a smooth granite cave.. if you can.149  
Then she got distracted by a movement off the very back of the cave where the spring was kept. There, in all his glory, stood her kidnapper, his back facing her. Her lightning blue eyes started from his feet up, sizing him up so to speak. Her eyes trailed from the smillish bronze feet, to the muscular calves. To the most perfect tan bum she could ever even imagine, her eyes lingered a little on that fact, but she had to press on. Then she got distracted by him moving and flexing his shoulders, and like the rest of his perfectly sculpted body they looked tan, warm, and Strong. She licked her lips absent mindedly, then her eyes continued up till they reached the base of his hair like, she found it ironic that his hair grew to the sky, defying gravity. Then as if sensing her present he turned around grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself before she got a glimps, letting her get a full veiw of his, heavy set, wash board stomach. He had the biggest smirk she had ever seen or thought possible of having. His teeth were the perfect white, with sharp edges. He had a slight fragment of dimples; he had high cheek bones and thinish lips. His eyes were a peircing chocolate, almost black; they accented his very low widows peak. She noticed that his smirk grew wider... He knew she was checking him out.243 -1791-  
Then she walked up to him slowly, swaying her hips side to side, showing off all her curves. She walked around him sliding her right index finger across his chest an colar bone and stoped right above his left shoulder an flicked, like flicking a grain of sand, off skin. Then she leaned in and licked her way up his shoulder and to the nape of his neck sucking and swirling her tounge over the base of his hair line, then reaching her destination. She sucked an slide her tounge over his earlobe and nipping it a little then; saying in a hushed husty voice, mimiking his own, "Get something decent on." Then she smirked, and walked around to see his face, the emotions played out one by one. Pleasure, anxioty(sp big time), lust, realization, embarrassment, loath. She even had the nerve to smile and nip his nose! She walked away swaying her hips back and forth in a victorial way. 160  
His smirk had long gone washed away from his face an now an ever so present scowl replaced it. One, once you got to know him, was one of the only emotion he ever really displayed. He had two faces, smirk, scowl. You would think he would have wrickles by now...47-1999-  
Hes shock subsided and he looked at her retreating form with interest. "Like what you saw woman?" He said cockly... His smirk replacing his scowl.  
She lifted one of her thin sculpted eyebrows and said, as her eyes were shinning like the dimonds they were, "I've seen much better."  
He thought about it for a second then replied in a very sexy, yet disturbing way. "I will bet, and if i am wrong you get your freedom. That you have Never seen a body like mine."  
As he, she thought for a second and replied in a monotone, with a hint of sarcasim."Your right I haven't." She gave a last look at him smiled and winked, then was off to sit next to the dieing fire. -2126- 


	2. Chapter 2, sorry its short 3rd will be l...

Bulma looked over her shoulder as she heard something fumbling with something, then, MOTHER..! right after. She got up from the soft worked in ground to see what was going on. There her kidnapper was, legs bent, leaning over with a pot. She gave him a quizical look till she saw him pounding it aginst the floor. She got closer to see what the heck he was doing; then she saw it, the nastiest looking spider she ever saw. When it got closer to her captor he would back away fear present in his eyes. She laughed sweetly and walked over to him and just squished it with her foot then looked at him and said, "wimp."  
He started to laugh then looked up at her softly, taking in her beautie for the first time. After a second he looked awaybecause his pride was kicking in. "So, you know who I am; whats your name?" She said casually.  
He looked at her again trying to decided weither to tell her or not. He grunted pushing himself off of the ground and said monotonely, "Vegeta." She decided not to press the matter anymore and go lay on the bed for a little while. After a while of dull waiting she heard him yell for her. She got up slowly, trying to take her sweet time, and went to see what he wanted.  
"Humm?" she said.  
"We are going to the market for a while to get food and proper cloths for you." He said gruffly.  
"Ah, fine fine." she said not wanting to argue about leaving the cave.  
He grabbed her waist taking her close to him in a warm hug, and levitated off the ground slowly. He turned them in the air so that he was on top of her, and jetted out of the cave. He was going So fast. She could barley see anything, everything was just a big blur. He was making several fast turns and movements her eyes couldnt keep up. Finaly they just bursted through the cave enterance. The dry air hitting her face first. She clung to him like a letch; she could feel his heart beating so fast, feel his breath on her neck. He smelt like simple utter man.  
His mind was racing as she clung to him so tight. He loved the feeling of her being so close he could smell the flower type soap she used in her hair, hear her ragged breath, feel her soft skin. He shook his head roughly dispelling thows thoughts; he kept reminding himself that you dont mix buisness with pleasure. To many things could go wrong if you did. He experienced that along time ago with Miya. He had to stop thinking bout the past; Bulma had to be nothing, was nothing to him. 


	3. The market, part 1

They landed softly on the gravel dirt road that lead to the market. He let go of her as quick as he could and she stumbled forward a bit but got her composure. She looked around in awe. Her mouth went slack as she saw all the wanders that she had been kept from as a very small child to a young adult.  
  
She could smell a soft sents of the perfum booth of to her left, a woman tended it with ease; her purple cap swung in the breeze as her fingers danced across each purfume spraying some here and there to get custumers. Vegeta turned to her and said in his rough tone, "Woman lets get this on the move, I dont want to have gray hair by the time we get there." She looked over at him and stuck her tongue out at him. She slowly made her way over to the booth, curiousity getting the best of her. Never was she aloud to smell such things and see such wanders as was the market. She testly picked one up and sprayed in the air and bent and smelt it. She smiled. It smelt like warm vanilla, like the cakes in Harasha. She looked up at Vegeta and pouted at him, "Please buy this for me, please, please."She looked up giving him the puppy dog eyes.He just rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement and purchased the ideam for her.  
  
"Now will you just hush?" He stated a little more harsh than he wanted.  
  
She nodded as she started to combed out her hair with her fingers as they made thier way through the croud. She unconsiously was kicking a rock as she put her hands in her pockets and turned her head to the side. She watched as a man was skinning a duck, scrunching up her nose in discust. Thier were green onions hanging from hooks and string, dried peppers layed out on the table, and he was humming an old tune. Bulma caught on quickly and started to hum along with him slowly then faster. She smiled in content. She looked around her, everything was a wander and an adventure. Then out of the corner of her eye a little girl caught her attention. She sat down, legs up to her chest and her chin baried in them. She had dark red hair and brilliant slivery purple eyes. looking about five.  
  
Bulma looked up at him with sad eyes. "No! we are not taking her!"  
  
"What are you doing on the streets little one?" She asked softly bending down and stroking the young girls face.  
  
The little girl just shook her head hard,"Momma, daddy." She shook her head softly her soft red curls going into her face; her blue tears falling everywhere making her hair stick to her face.  
  
"Where are they little one?" The girl shook her head harder and just cried with soft muffled moans of pain. "Whats your name, love?"  
  
"Harmony." She said quietly  
  
"Vegeta were taking her with us. Dont argue, I'll win.She has nothing look at her. Please?" Bulma said in an almost pleading way.  
  
"Fine but I wont have no part of this!" He said in his usual mean deep voice."  
  
Vegeta grabbed her wrist and pulled her along faster, almost making her trip a little in alusion harmony tripped a little to. Vegeta rolled his eyes and just pulled harder. Finally, from what seemed to Vegeta hours, they finally reached their destination. In awe she walked in the tent like structure. Inside wasn't what she expected. Thier were fine silks and satin, plush animal fir, corsets, panties, manicans, shirts, thread, needles, pants, leather, buttons, etc throughout the whole area. To be blunt her mouth just hung. She started to squeeze Harmonys hand a little bit more. All her life all she had to do was stand there, and the servents just took her measurements and were off. All this was new and exciting for her.  
  
Vegeta just looked at her and shrugged, this wasnt anything new to him. He new the owner from aways' back. This was a female clothing booth, so he just kept his hands in place. Then, from behind a curtain a man bursted out. He swayed his hips back and forth. When he caught sight of Vegeta he said, "Aww where has my sexy beast been latly?" He smiled very friendly and winked.  
  
Vegeta just looked up at him and said, "In jail why?" Veggie just smirked and hugged the man, as the man pinched his butt. He just gave the man a angry look and then started to laugh and said, "Just because I have a tight butt dont mean ya have to grab it." The other man laughed then looked from Veggie to Bulma.  
  
"So who might this be?" He said in a very girlish manner  
  
"My name is Princess Bulma, and this is Harmony aka Kay," She winked at the girl and the girl smiled up at her just a little and went back into her dreary mode."  
  
" and Veggie here is gonna pay to get me and the lady here all nice looking." She said as she smiled at Vegeta then down at Kay.  
  
He smiled and said, "My name is John, but everyone calls me porsha. So queen to future queen, is Veggies butt really tight!?" Bulma just laughed and nodded as a very Veggie like smirk graced her lips.  
  
Porsha just licked his lips and winked at Bulma. She giggled a little bit as Porsha dragged her back behind the main curtain to the back of the 'booth.' Bulma just took hold of Kay and pulled her along as well.  
  
Vegeta watched as the two left swinging there hips back and forth in a very girlish way pulling a poor little girl at there mercy. He shook his head, and sighed.He felt bad for the girl in all truth; he also felt bad for his cash as well though. He turned round' and walked over to a sandle booth, trying to get as far away as safely possible from the two 'queens.'  
  
In the booth, Bulma and Porsha were chatting like old pals as Porsha was diging through different cloths and shirts and pants and dresses. As Porsha did this Bulma couldnt help but chat on and on about her life and the way her old fiance was such a dick head.  
  
"And you just dont know," Bulma said, "he was just awful! He would always grab at me and proclaim me his. He had the nerve to strike me in public. Of course, before I kicked his ass if front of the whole court. Serves him right; I think." Bulma babbled on. Every once in a while looking down at Kay and talking to her as well.  
  
"Oh sweetie I totaly understand, I just wouldn't deal with that bull krap, personaly." He said as he held up some blue velvet to her shoulder and cheek."Mmmhm. Nope." He nodded his head as if self assuring himself. He stummbled back behind a podium looking thing and pulled out a skrap of dark purple almost black fabric lined with silver. he held it up to her eyes and cheek. Nodding and murmuring to himself, he went behind yet another curtain, to where Bulma could tell, was where he kept his dresses etc. He poked his head from behind the curtain and asked her in his very light female like voice.."Size 36,27,38? Is that your sizes? And you Kay, taking out a tape measure and doing some measurements." Bulma shook her head a little and stated matterafactly.  
  
"34,26,38." She smiled at him when he nodded and said,  
  
"Ah a petite girl, eh?" He winked at her and nodded and went back to the back room leaving a bored Bulma.  
  
While Vegeta waited out in the streets he continued to look around. 


	4. Chapter 4

After Bulma and Kay were done getting fitted and dressed the to walked out of Porsha's booth waving, blowing kisses, and flashing him brilliant(sp?) smiles. As they walked out, they had the most content smiles on there faces as they walked over to a stunned Vegeta. Bulma's outfit consisted of dark blues and sunshine yellows, made since, considering it was mid- June. She wore a cut off yellow tank top, her hair up in a ponytail, and a mini midnight blue skirt. Kay wore a redish marroon dress with dark red suns all over it.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but smile at the way they were; Bulma an kay did a few spins as they continued to santer(sp) over to him. The fact that they were so content and happy made him accually, for the first time in a long time, happy, and that unnerved him to no end. Bulma was really starting to affect him, but work needed to be done, who knows, mabe he could just keep her as a friend? The word was so foreign and out of reach, the thought.. was so..different, acceptable. 'Porsha really did a good job this time.' he thought.  
  
"Porsha will send us the rest of are things, he said." Bulma said  
  
"He knows where to send it.. if you were wandering." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma shivered. Why did he have to have such a sexy accent? She shook her head and tugged Kay up to where Vegeta was walking off to. "Where are we off to Veggie-head?" Bulma said, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
He grunted,"Don't call me that woman, and I'll tell you when I deam it nessesary and frankly, it's not, so just shut your damn trap for two seconds." He said his smile washed away with that infamous scowl shimmering across his hard yet soft looking lips.  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips slowly and parted her legs getting ready to wage a war on the foul mouthed V-head. "Listen here mister vegetable arse, I dont care if you were the damn Pope during Christmas time, you have no right to order me, Princess Bulma of Earth, around. Hell your even lucky I am even talking to you! Normally I dont waste my time on people with an IQ below 2" She shouted at Vegeta; Her hair was on end, her fists clenched, and her eyes like ice. Never in her life had she been so insulted. 'HOW DARE HE!' she thought. It might not matter to him if she was princess of the whole damn universe, but she was still a human being and deserved better than to be looked down upon like he seemed to like to do to her.  
  
Vegeta seemed unfazed. But in all accuality he was impressed; he deffinatly underestimated her. She had fire like none of the eles had. Never did he think the young Bulma would ever have the brass to talk to him like that. He smirked widely and looked at her for a second sizing her up as you would say. "Impressive woman. You have fire, but you dont have any of the strength to back up anything you say, but I will give you the benifit of the doubt. We are going to go to my planet for a bit. I hope you dont mind." He said watching her features with interest. Never had he seen anything like her; she was like a waiting angel, with a daemon streak in her. He smirked visably; he had to give her credit, she definatly looked damn good in yellow. "Oh ya, and if you ever talk to me like that again, I might have to teach you a leason.. you might even like it." He said that unwavering smirk of his glinting in the hot sun.  
  
She huffed. "Shut the hell up." She said as if finalizing the conversation and getting a raised eyebrow and a rilled look from v-head. "Now down to business." She commented rasing an eyebrow slowly,"Your planet?" She said bewildered. Then their was a howl of laughter; she laughed till there were tears sliding down her cheeks, and she held her stomach to stop the pains in her stomach because of how hard she was laughing."All hail the prince of all the Vegetables!" She said sarcasticly, bowing lowly, hands over head and bringing them down to graze the dusty, dirty, road. She stopped laughing a bit and looked at a fumming Vegeta and leaned back aginst a gate lazyly. A huge ivory smile smacked right across her face. This was going to be good.  
  
Vegeta finally cooled down taking steadied breaths. "Lets go." He said in a serious commanding voice. The voice, the commanding one, could send even the strongest to there knees but not Bulma. Inside she was shivering and having small orgasims as the naste thoughts that had passed her mind but on the outside her face was titanium, unwavering and unyeilding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma grabbed hold of Kay and started walking around, lazly looking at all the different items.Vegeta was walking a little ahead trying to keep some distance between him and her. She was driving him crazy with the such lack of respect she showed toward him. But he had to admit though; she was very interesting. There trip back to his kingdom would be good. He would of course steal a ship from the docking area of Earth. He would use her as a pawn an make a clean sweep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Earths planet was extreamly advanced in technology because of the famous Briefs. Alrane Briefs was king of Earth; he was apointed this postion because of how much he made Earth grow. His first huge invention was the capsul that could put even the largest thing in a tiny sphere like object bout the size of a U.S. quarter. To say the least he was a genus.  
  
Since Bulma, Bulma Briefs, was his daughter she was also a tech. genuis. Even though she was suppose to always be pretty and elegant and a twit; as a young girl she would sneak down to the science labs and the docks to work on different little trinkets. As she got older her father found out about all of this and tried to ban her from it, but her love and curiousity about science and mechanics would always get the best of her so she would secretly make her own little gagets and such from different scraps. Her father caught on soon though, but since he could totaly keep her away from all of that he decided to give her, her own room with all the tools and oil and machinery she wanted. But that was only under one condition. That condition was that she had to keep it a secret and still act like a dit. She, in her mind, put it in her own words of course but there wasn't much of a difference.  
So in order to keep that room she did what she was asked, but she was bound down and determind to get off this planet and become the top scientist ever! That dream on Earth was far from practicul. A womans place was by her husbands side and to do what was asked. Since she was getting married off to Yamcha she had to get of the planet and fast and Vegeta was her only way off. . 


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta took hold of Bulma and kay and held them close. Bulma looked down to Kay who was, at the moment, shivering. Kay notice the gesture an looked up to her with watery eyes. Bulma nelt down beside her an kissed her on the head softly an leaned over her 3 foot frame and whispered in her ear, "It will be ok.. trust me." Kay nodded her head enthusiasticly and brught up her arm and wiped her eyes while, all the while, sniffling. Vegeta looked down at Kay and rubbed her back softly. When Kay looked up at him he gave her a reassuring smile an she smiled to him as well.  
  
Vegeta Leaned down and picked up Kay and held her tightly with one arm and with the other he wrapped around Bulma. She instinctly wrapped her arms around his neck. Bulma could feel him power up and slowly levetate off the ground. Suddenly he shot off in a flash. Kay screamed so loud you could hear her in another town. Bulma had a huge smile on her face as she leaned up an kissed Vegeta on the cheek. Vegeta was caught off guard an almost hit a tree but regained his balance. When he looked down he saw the most magnificent scene he had ever saw in his life. The side of Bulma's cheak was pressed tightly aginst Vegeta's chest; her hair whipped around her head franticly as the summer air hit her quickly. An Kay was pressed up to Bulma and him like in a sandwhich. 'Just like a big happy family.' Vegeta thought a little sarcasticly but in all accuallity even he couldn't even fake not being innocently happy for a second. He pushed Kay up more on his body so her head was about five inches from his face and unbenoust to him he wanted her to feel safe. He wanted to be her protector. He switched his gaze slowly to Bulma but breifly just long enough for her too look up to him.  
  
Bulma thought she felt Vegeta staring at her so she looked up slowly as her mouth went slack at the prize in front of her. There Vegeta was looking down at her with, not content or malice, but with lust and understanding. The understanding he held for her was just a glint in his eye before his pride took over and would never let him come to any conclusion of his liking to her. But his lust was forever evident. He found her beautiful and wasn't afraid to show that to her. Of course she was always told she was beautiful but him thinking she was, was in fact, more than a notch on her ego, it was wordless at how warm and fuzzy it made her feel inside. For the first time in her life she had someone look to her as an equal and as something not just beautiful but mabe just mabe something more. She didn't know why she wanted him to like her. It wasn't a matter of pride, the strongly emotionless man she was so tightly pressed made her feel wanted, even though she probly ment nothing to him but some other woman that he has stolen away for money.  
  
His grip unconsiously tightened as he looked away from her and looked straight in front of him. WHOOSH! He zipped to the right then left dogging the flock of geese that came out of no where. Finally after getting through the small flock a glint caught his eye out in the FAR distance only his acute eyesight would manage to catch. There it was, Capsule Corps docking area. With the newly found incouragement he shot off as fast as he could. Kay started to scream as the air hit her like thinly sharp edged nives. Vegeta powered up and both the females could feel his ki surround them as the newly found warmth surronded them like a warth blanket. Veggies acute hearing(Saiyan's have very acute sences) picked up a slight,"Eep." from Bulma. Then a slight sigh afterward as she cuddled up to him. His musky sint and protection was like an afrodesiact. (sp big time... guys help me out with my spellin please :))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just right within a minute of them getting at the docking area Vegeta slowed his pace dramaticly and nudged both of the females in his arms with a shrug. Both of them stirred in his arms for a second then a pair of blue eyes and purple eyes stared at him in an agitated way, he could clearly see writen across there faces was sleep. He knew they had just gotten into a sleep when he woke them from there slumber.  
  
Bulma moaned as she swatted at nothing. Vegeta laughed slightly; Bulma could feel his chest vibrate as she went to lay back down upon his chest again nudging it with her nose testly and placing her head down yet again. "WOMAN!" He shouted. Which woke both of the females immidiately. "Well now that your both awake.. we are now very close to the docking area. I want things as smooth as they can get you two got it? Now, I will give the gentalmen are papers and you two keep your heads down, understood? We dont want things to get as bad as they can ok ladies? If anything goes wrong you two are to run to the ship." he said gruffly. He totaly stopped flying and now was just floating in the air a couple thousand feet about the ground. Both nodded in allusion. He turned his attention towards Bulma now and looked deep in her eyes..., "Look woman I need to confess to you that I did not kidnap you because of your families wealth but that I am on a mission from my father to pick up elite scientist on Earth and I've done a thoural background check and it said that you are a mechanical genius. Now since you are your fathers daughter you understand why I had to pick you up on the way. Briefs is the smartest man in the universe and since Vegetasei, planet that is known for power on the battle field and space, is in diar need for scientist to bring down a tyrant Frieza. I will tell you about that bastard latter, but we Need you to work for us Miss Briefs. Will you?"  
  
"Well, If you did an extreamly thoural background check on me you would know that my life has been a living hell since I was born. Prince of Vegetasei I would be more than happy to help you." She said nodding toward him. She then let her hand fall to where Kay's back was an she reassuringly patted her back, she crained her head downwards an said with a smile on her face, "So you gonna be my lab partner or what?" Kay nodded her head enthusiasticly(sp) and hugged Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It only took Vegeta a few more minutes to finaly get to Capsul Corps landing and shuttle base. They landed with a thud and Vegeta immidiatly let go of the females, in allusion they stummbled back upon one another grabbing each other to not fall and regain balance again for the second time that day. Vegeta leaned over to them telling them to keep there heads low and to stay together. He did not want trouble from anyone or anything.  
  
Vegeta walked confidently towards a few ships giving them a glance.. looking through them to find his own ship. He gave the gaurds that were standing infront of the ships, to take papers and cargo, his papers and the numbers of his own ship to the royal bulky, tall guards wearing dark blue and red armor. They wore white boots and white gloves. One had some deep scares on his pale strongly set face and the other had a greenish complextion with one deep gash right above his left eye lid.  
  
Bulma and Kay watched on from a corner that Vegeta had placed them at. Bulma had beein told to tie her hair up in a tight bun then put a scrap of her dress on her head like with a shaw, and Kay was told to hold her hand and never look up from where she stood and they both obeyed with out complant which was a relief for Vegeta.  
  
"And.. who will you be traveling with on this trip? We've been looking for the princess for a couple days and we think that she might have been kidnapped so we have been placed on patrol of the docks." One of the gaurds said to Vegeta in a rough but suttle tone, one that you would hear from a cop.  
  
"Oh no sir, Princess.." Vegeta carried on.  
  
"Bulma." The guard said informantly.  
  
"Yes, yes... well this Princess Bulma will not be attending me on my voyage. but I will be taking those two slaves over there," Vegeta said pointing to Bulma and Kay, " with me, good soldiers. They will make good servents to me. I AM Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei." Vegeta said deeper than usual with his back perfectly straight and ridged an his nose stuck almost level with the heavens above. The soldiers looked at each other slowly then nodded to him. Just as the guards gave him the nodded for them to be off Darryl, the princesses fiance came out from behind a ship and stared at Vegeta.  
  
"I can't wait till Vegetasei gets to traiding with Earth and My planet Yurain. I know you are a great allie (sp sorry)." He said in a sugary sweet tone.  
  
"Well, if I cant get off this planet then I can never make arrangments with you and that would not be good for you will it?" Vegeta said with a little bit of a bite and a scowl on his face.  
  
"Oh yes, yes, well I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting Prince Vegeta." He said emphsizing(sp) the prince part a little more than Vegeta liked but Vegeta nodded giving Darryl a little less then a scowl if possible. Darryl nodded an brushed his shoulder a little and gave the gaurds the signal to let them pass.  
  
Vegeta noddes to the ladies to come over to him and told them to get into the ship with the sign of Vegeta on it. The females scurried over to it and got in trying not to be noticed at all and got in. Vegeta started to walk off to it to when Darryl's voice called over to him and Vegeta cringed as he looked over his shoulder to see what the bastered wanted.  
  
"If you could, could you please search your planet for my one and only Bulma. It would mean alot and will not go unrewarded." He said in his yet again in a deathly sweet voice laced with kiss ass all in it.  
  
"I doubt your whore will be anywhere nere a planet as great as Vegetasei but I will look. Good bye Darryl." He siad carefully to avoid the king part yet again. Vegeta turned his head an stalked off to his ship.  
  
Bulma quietly went back in the ship right before Vegeta turned his head and went toward the ship. Bulma shook her head hard. She knew she ment nothing to him but she never knew the bastered would call her a whore. Bulma's face got a little red and she vowed that she would get to Vegetas planet and work for him, but now that she knew how he felt for her .. she wouldn't become close to him. He had to mean nothing to her. Did mean nothing to her..... 


	6. Jump 6

Chapter 6  
The space ship they, presently, were in was very modest in nature but at a very large scale. Everything around them was made in nutral colors requested by Vegeta himself, gray, blues, browns, etc. In area the ship was 3,000ftsq. Running on fossil fuels. The ship was multitalented because in emergency case, only used in emergencies, it could go from running on oil and coal to solar energy but only for a little bit to get them another 2 light years before shutting down. The ship contained eight rooms in all: two bedrooms, a control room, two full bathrooms, a living area, and two seperate kitchens.  
The room Vegeta resided in was a mammoth sized room only fit for a king but in this case a prince; it had a bathroom, and through a seprate door in his room layed the kitchen area with a huge freezer and refriderater.It had black marble coutertops and thick smokey black marble tiles. It had a four star oven and yes even a technogical microwave for the lazy day, and the walls were a whitish yellow cream color. In his bedroom the walls were aslo a creamy beige. His bed was made with goose down feathers four and a half feet off the ground, king size, with a oak back board with a black finish and to top it off black silk sheets with cream color pillows and a cream color bed sheet. (the first sheet to go down.) The room did have a huge fireplace because the prince was known to sit in front of one for hours just listening to the crackle as a twig was broke from the heat. A black thick sleak rug outined most of the room from the bed to the fire with an exotic dark red outline of the crest of Vegetasei was incrested in it. His bathroom held a small swimming pool like tub of black marble and a rather large shower for the long days on the ship. Since the trip would be only a week long he thought that this room would be sufficiant. Bulma and Kay's room wasn't as glamourous but it was still fit for a princess of outstanding glamour. With light pink cream color walls and with a queen size bed with goose down feathers and a mahogany back board with a dark red finish and creamy pink sheets of satin and silk. The kitchen was similar to Vegetas but possibly bigger with two stoves instead of one. The bathroom was similar but all white with the exception of the towels on the wooden stand beside the shower. three days later  
It had been three days since Bulma and Vegeta last saw each other; Bulma had made great effort to stay away from him, and he did the same. Bulma spent most of her time with Kay in their kitchen. Bulma taught her how to make all sorts of things in the kitchen because back in the day Bulma would spend most of her time in the servents quarters of the kitchen with Ma'am'a. Ma'ma'a was from the deep south over in Luisiana, America. (pardon my spelling) That was till everything turned into Alrainia after the attack by the lizard race of Issssithia you could tell they wrote in there own dialect. Ma'ma'a moved over the seas to where the Castle presently was off the coast of the sixth continent. . "AH! No no no Kay, Kay you have to stir it softly or it will not work right it has to be soft and fluffy. Oh Kay keep stirring that, I gots to check the meatloaf. Oh have you even had meatloaf before?" Bulma said as she whiped invisable sweat from her face and gave Kay a big smile.  
"No, no, but moms use to make some yummy stuff it had noodles and some red stuff and some crunchy spicy things. I thek she ah mighta called it mmm lazenya." Kay said in thought  
"Oh I know what she is talking bout um lazania I think is what it is called on yalls planet." Both Bulma and Kay's head turned to the door way and there stood Vegeta with arms crossed.  
"What have you been up to Vegeta we haven't seen you in a couple days." Bulma said tryin to hide the fact that she had been hiding from him. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders in a it doesn't matter way and continued to stand there for a minute. He looked over to Kay who was having a hard time seeing inside the bowl. Vegeta walked over and got a stool that was rather high off the ground and sat in it right to the right side of Kay because bulma was on the left. Bulma watched in awe as Vegeta lifted kay gently and set her on his legs and held the bowl for her like a father would and Bulma watched him show her how to stir the dough the right way , and Kay followed and started to stir properly.  
"Where did you learn to cook Vegeta?" Bulma said causually turning around and spreading ketchup over the meatloaf  
"Eh, I use to spend alot of time in the kitchen because of a friend of mine Goku.(I cant spell the K word! Help me people!! lol) So I just would talk to the cheifs and well nuff said right?" He said in the usual rough tone but it was more of a caress because he didnt want to scare Kay. Bulma smiled and put the meatloaf in the oven and turned to Vegeta and walked over to Kay and took the bowl but not before giving her a motherly kiss on the forehead and she told her what a good job she did.  
Vegeta had never been so happy than with these two. Frankly he didn't want to go back to his home planet because he knew he couldn't act caring infront of his people but what did make him feel a little reassurence was the fact that he could when the doors were shut as you could say.  
When Bulma took the bowl Vegeta didn't let Kay get up but instead wrapped his arms around her like a coat of armor and watched Bulma.  
Out of no where she heard a little giggle. She continued to spread the dough to put the assort of meats and cheeses in it. Suddenly she started to smell a little smoke coming from behind her. She looked around her but could find where it was coming from finaly without warning she found that it was her!!! She grabbed her apron and threw it in the sink and turned on the sink then turned around furiously and stomped out to there room and what she saw she couldn't help but crack a smile and giggle. There Vegeta was laughing genuinly and Kay tackled him and started to tickle him right infront of her eyes. Vegeta laughed till tears were going down his face and then he turned and started tickling Kay all over. Finaly when Bulma thought that was about enough she walked over slowly and was about to say something when she heard..  
Kay's voice yell in her girly tone."GET HER!" (lol) Bulma's eyes went wide and she started to run but Vegeta got to her and started to tickle her all over and they drug her to the bed and all of them were laughing and poking eachother. Finaly when all the laughing died down there could be heard a slight giggle but mainly sighs of comfort as they watched the fire crack and different colors become illuminated. Vegeta had a arm around Bulma and one on Kays stomach. Vegeta sighed heavly and started to talk...  
"Bulma, Kay. When we get to my home I am not going to be able to.. well," He sighed yet again and then continued."I am not going to be able to be as caring as I am now.. Infact I will be a bit of a Pri..." Bulma gave him a glare and pointed to Kay. "A I mean a mean person but dont take offence. That is what I am known for and that is what a leader is suppose to act like, Bulma you know what I mean. Kay turned over and looked at Vegeta softly and with nothing but innocence. But I swear on my honor you both will be protected and never harmed by me or my people. You will be treated like one of us! Now, When we get there, which since we are making good time we should be there within the next day and half. Yall must be on your best behavior because yall are under my authority and yall must obey me. There are alot of people that will try to hurt you so stand half a pace behind me so they know that you both are extreamly important, and I am sure that your fiance' as already contacted my father, and he will probly have already sent some guards out for yall but nothing dreastic because frankly we don't take Earth all that seriously." He paused to make sure Bulma had not gotten mad at the comment. "When we get there now their will be a cerimony because of my returning which I personaly think is rediculace but father insist. I will send the gowns that Porsha was suppose to have made for yall. I don't want to know what they look like. Make it a suprise because I just can't wait to see Kay in her gown, boy will she be beautiful." He said giving Bulma a smirk and earning himself a nice punch in the arm. 


	7. Chapter 7!

Chapter seven  
  
The end of the journy was short and sweet like one big family. "We will be landing in three minutes." A monotone voice came over the intercome system. Vegeta presently sat in the control room strapped in lazyly waiting for the other two girls to come in. A few seconds later the girls sauntered in Kay first then Bulma. Bulma lifted Kay and set her gently in the chair strapping her in, and Bulma went to her seat and strapped in. Two minutes later the same monotone voice came over anouncing the 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 count down. BOOM! It rummbled throughout the whole ship shacking it roughly and in eratic ways. Vegeta sat firm but Kay and Bulma racked back and forth crazyly.  
  
Finally with a final thud Bulma let go of a heave and jumped out of the ship kissing the ground enthusiasticly(sp?). There was an errie silence around her; slowly, tilting her head up from the ground she looked around her she looked around her...  
  
Thousands and thousands of saiyans were around her, a sea of black/brown hair and tails were around her. She blushed furiously and ran back in the ship locking it behind her. She breathed in deeply because of the breathe that she was holding, while running a hand through her hair; then she took a step forward but stumbled back a step. An angry looking saiyan was what caused her to fall back. There Vegeta stood."What the HELL do you think you are doing!?" Vegeta practicly screamed through clinched teeth. It was the first time he had ever really shown true anger towards her, and she didn't know what to do. Like a deer in head lights.  
  
Vegeta through out a hand and shoved her roughly behind him where Kay presently was holding onto his shirt shivering slightly. Bulma grabbed Kay's hand as Vegeta got a grip on the door handle, they all took a sharp intake of breath and Vegeta through the door open.  
  
There was a slight ri;ple of a whisper throught the crowd. One by one everyone in the sea of thousands fell to thier knee with a bald up fist over their heart.  
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide and looked down at Kay releasing a little grip on Kay's hand because her finger tipes were turning a slight purple at the pressure. Bulma gave the poor girl a sheepish smile and looked around. Smack dab in the middle of the crowd was a man that looked stikingly similar to Vegeta. And he spoke...  
  
"Vegeta how was your trip? Have fun?" He asked giving a slight nod to Bulma smirking widly showing his sharp white vampirish teeth.  
  
"All well and good father you know it was boring so dont push it I'm already in a bad mood." Vegeta said throughing what his father said aside while Bulma's anger was starting to push to the surface because of the acusation.  
  
"So, is she going to be a new pleasure slaves, mabe for me?" He said a little lustly licking his "suddenly" cracked lips.  
  
"No she is not going to be a pleaure slave!" Bulma said stepping infront of Vegeta. The first comment she could over look but this was going WAY to far.. the nerve calling her a whore!"She is Princess Bulma Breifs and the smartest person you will ever know." She said lowly, pride glimmering in her eyes.  
  
Laughter broke out from the king in a very joyful way. "You have spunk and fire.. good choice Vegeta. You found her on earth? Suprising considering they wont give there women any rights at all. Well here women have all the rights that men have BUT you have to be strong enough to back them or they will beat you for insobortants. So do you have the strength to back what you say?" The king asked.  
  
"I may not have the strenghth." Bulma started slowly looking at her feet then turning back to the king looking him dead in the eyes, "But I am no ones slave, no ones toy. I may not have the strength but I am tough Darryl was my fiance..." She said as the king grimced a little. That man was known for how he treated women even to the outer most part of the world. This woman must have gotten several beatings..."But I am smart enough to get them back a thousand times worse." She said looking the king in the eyes deeply. There was an errie silence over the kingdom as every saiyan listened to her. At the end all the women stoodup and took a step forward putting thier fist over there heart in a sign of respect to Bulma. then all at once they yelled making a noise like a strong lion and stepped back to their place and sat down in the kneel to the prince. A tear slipped down her face a she realised this was home. This was going to be Her home. She let Kays hand go to wipe it away.  
  
"Well!" the king said, "good enough fro me. I am starving. Nappa, Carleon.bring them the girls to the room." The king said as he noticed a little girl standing behind Vegeta. Why would he bring her? Mabe I will ask him later about that.. The king mused over. "Vegeta meet me in the meeting room. Of course, after you find that are guests are comfortable.." The king said turning around and flying to the castle as everyone flew away to there homes all giving a salute to the Prince then all the women and some men to Bulma. Bulma felt like her life was just starting to get good and there was no reason to kill her self anymore; she finally found her home.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~++~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~  
  
"lets go Lady Bulma." Carleon said slowly taking her arm to lead her off to the room.  
  
"Wait! Kay come on honey." Kay waddle to Bulma as Bulma scooped her up. Nappa looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Is Kay from your spawn?" Nappa asked as he look from the red haired purple eyes Kay to the blue eyed blue haird Bulma.  
  
"Um no she isn't my daughter if thats waht you are asking..." Bulma said slowly, " I wander if I could adopt her?" She said mummbling.  
  
"Prince Vegeta would you like to walk to the castle or fly?" Nappa asked Vegeta.  
  
"Fly." Vegeta said gruffly.  
  
Vegeta grabbed up Kay and Bulma in seperate arms. Vegeta flew them up to the castle gates telling the guards to open up. The huge gates flew open.... They walked up to the HUGE castle. It was 100 times bigger than Bulmas at her old home.It was a very dark gray. Huge pillars and points at the top. There were statues of, as Bulma guessed, honored soldiers. Grave sites on the compound of only the most famous saiyans as Vegeta explained. All of which died inprotecting. They walked in the Castl, with dark red walls and white furniture; Vegeta lead then up flights of stairs and through tunnels and turnes. Both Bulma and Kay looked at all the paintings on the walls and all the old black and white pictures. Bulma was more suprised than Kay at the pictures. Saiyans were suppose to be very barberic. Never would she think they had the brain power to come up with pictues. I guess they proved her wrong.  
  
On there way up a flight of stairs Kay started to complain of her aching feet not by speaking of course but by slowling her pace dramaticly. Vegeta of corse picked her up and carried her. Bulma new they didn't hurt she jsut wanted to be held by Vegeta. Bulma didnt blame Kay because Vegeta had a distinct feeling about him. A feeling of warmth and comfort. Coming toward the end of the hallway they were going to take a right but just before Bulma turned a painting on the wall caught Bulma's eye. She stopped to examine it.  
  
The painting was of a man no later than twenty-five. He seemed like he was glowing in a werid way. She looked a little closer noticing he had flame yellow hair and aqua blueish green eyes. They alluminated fire and power. Bulma's breathe was taken away by the sight. She aslo noticed he look like Vegeta. ALOT like Vegeta. Her fingers went out to caress it...  
  
Vegeta stopped abruptly as he noticed Bulma wasn't with them. He then in turn told Nappa and Carleon to watch Kay . Vegeta stared out at a fast walk then to a light jog looking for Bulma, Yeling her name out every once in a while. "Damn has this hallway gotten longer?" Vegeta said out loud. just as he was about to turn the corner a slight caress touched him. Soon more and more came in waves. He had stopped after the first caress and now was on his knees. He felt his Ki coming forth slowly then more then more till he was at his breaking point. He let out a gurrgled scream and his hair flikered from black to yellow and his chocolate brown eyes from brown to bluish green. Finally after everything stopped flickering in and out like a dud tv. He stood up his ki flaring around him, he turned the corner and saw Bulma looking deep into the paintings soul. Bulma then noticed his presence and screamed because what she saw wasn't Vegeta but the man in the painting.  
  
"Who, what, Huh.." Bulma said as she was about to pass out.  
  
"Bulma it's just me, whats wrong with you?" Vegeta's gruff voice came out as he powered down.  
  
"Vegeta but but wait is that you in the painting?"Bulma said as she looked amazed up at him giving him a slight ego boust.  
  
"of course thats me woman!" He siad again. "Now will you come on??"  
  
"No, why is that picture glowing?"  
  
"Because! When it was made, it was made with a little of my ki, energy." He stated as if it was obvious. "Now come on!" He said as he grabbed her arm and lead her where everyone was waiting . 


	8. Chapter 8

Everything in this fic is totaly made up and come from my imagination. I dont own any of the things in this fic excpect the fic itself. I dont own DBZ or any of the charicters. This is a MATURE fic so if you are faint of heart I suggest you dont read it but for everyoneeles.... Thanks and enjoy.   
  
P.S. I know i havent updated in a while and i am sorry. PLEASE REVIEW! Us writers love it when yall do :)!!  
  
Jump 8  
  
All five of them walked down to the end of the corridor and opened a door off to the left, they entered, and the men could hear an intake in the two ladies with thems breathing. The room was palatial, like the one on the ship but more exotic. The main colors of the room was white and black; they presently were in the living room area; there was a big screen on a far side wall in the middle in front of them. A big black leather plush sofa sat in the middle of the room and in front of the screen, on the ground sat a thickly carpeted rug modestly a fadded black. The rest of the room had hardwood flooring.   
  
  
  
  
  
Automaticly the two ladies ran in the room jumping on the couch enthusiasticly. "OUCH!" Bulma said grabbing her knee, "damn table!" She cursed in all the languages she could muster. Infront of the fat long sofa was a table made from some type of wood forein to what she had seen. The legs stuck out in weird directions and the top was iregular making her think of a leaf. Kay started to giggle a bit but then bit it back when Bulma gave her a glare then started to laugh with her. Bulma grabbed Kays hand and pulled her up to look at everything eles. The room was reletively bare from no use but they could change that.   
  
  
  
Both of them got up in allusion and turned to their right where the kitchen/dinning area was. The kitchen was modest but the room had a big fridge and freezer, non connected, and a deep old fasion sink and a dishwasher. Kay was the first to open the frige to take a peak inside. For the second time that day both were astonished and had to take an intake of breath. To say the least it was paked solid with food vegitables, fruit, already mad meat, milk, all the drink products you could think of even coke and pepsi resided in thier fridge. Of course Kay had never seen any of these types of ideams but Bulma had. Infact Bulma helped make pepsi it was one of thows frivolous things that her father let her help with. Bulma smiled widely and then turned to the freezer and opened it. Piles and piles even upon piles of meat resided in it. Frozen vegetables, fruit, Ice cream, cool whip etc. In allusion everyone in the rooms stomach growled. Bulma looked at Kay and laughed whole heartedly, and the men looked at them like she was mad.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yall want something to eat? I am starving!" Bulma said to the men that were standing at the door. They all nodded enthusiasticly and ran as fast as they could to the table. Only Vegeta took his time to the table but even he walked a little fast then normal. "Now it aint gonna be done for about an hour yall could sit and wait and talk about fighting and what not or work out." Bulma said, as she pulled out some meat and potatoes and frozen corn and rolls. She let the rolls sit and rise as she grabbed the potatoes. "On second thought, hey you, ya Carleon. Can you come over and help peel these potatoes?" .....  
  
  
  
It went on like that for the time. They all pitched in even if it was to get drinks or set the table, to figure out how everything worked or was made. They ate in silence, after they had already finished eating, a short innocent yawn came from Kay's mouth, and Bulma then sent her to bed with a cookie and a glass of water. Upon entering Kay's bedroom they noticed it was small and made for a little girl; Bulma guessed Vegeta had people fix it up for Kay while they were on their way there. Pink in nature with some creams and a cream color bathroom with little lipsticks and gloss, tooth brushes and paste, shampoos and conditioners and a thick stack of towels underneith the main fosset. The bed was a king size and made of thick silks and squishy mold to your body matris (SP). Buloma gave her a kiss and went off to talk with Nappa and carleon.   
  
  
  
With a long sigh Bulma walked out of Kay's room making sure to open the closet door with the light on just a crack. Like mum use to do, Bulma thought exhustedly(sp?). She sat at the table where the three men resided talking about bloody war stories, Vegeta went on.."An I looked him in the eye and smirked and pushed my boot down further cracking the..." He stopped abruptly as Bulma walked in. "Woman, Nappa, Carleon leave... i must speak with the onna." He stated professionaly with no room for arguement. As told so Nappa and Carleon left leaving Bulma and Vegeta in the Dinning area.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm...hayum?" she half said half yawned. As she sat in one of the wooden, rather large, chairs in the dinning room. She scootched up to the table making the chair moan across the tiled floor. Vegeta started first.   
  
(at this point it is, as of now, around 1:29 A.M standered earth time)  
  
  
  
"Well I guess I will start first. You are to build anything that I or the king require you to build without remark or hesitation because that is your job. You are to think up estravagant ideas in ANY of your spare time. Please, and I never use this word loosely, do this for the Sayian Empire. I was told you were the best, now instead of playing with little gadgets that were at your disposle, you are playing with the big boys. FAILURE is NOT an option. I hope I make make myself clear when I say that. I lived under his rule for ten years before I was sent back to my home..here. I have seen horrors you couldnt imagine, things I would Never subject you or any other personel or third class second class, elite, etc. I've seen and have been taught to torture something male or female in ways more horrid than the imagination can bare." Vegeta looked down at his hands mabe embarassed or mabe ashamed? Bulma sat in shock waiting for him to continue.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I remember once, I was no older than nine. I was called to his throne room, I made it there and made the proper salutes etc but something was different. I dont know. Mabe it was how he turned that vile liquid in his glass, mabe it was how he purked his lips and slide his tounge over the glass. Or mabe it was the glint in his eye. He gave what he was up to in that mear glint of lust that flikered across his eye. He called Zarbon out. He told me to get bare of my armor but I didnt understand why. The son of a bitch ordere Zarbon to rape me as he watched. I remember the roughness of it and all the blood .. my blood. I passed out from the pain before that sick fuck finished. I have done alot for my people but never something as close to my person and as tromitizing as that."   
  
  
  
He finished his story and looked back into Bulma's eyes tring he guessed to find some kind of emotion, anything to flicker across her eyes. Nothing, she had shut her eyes a while before then listening to the story. One single tear fell as she opened her eyes and looked at him. At first he started in rage at the fact that she might pity him, but it wasn't pity that made the tear fall. It was understanding. Understanding that he told her something so close to him, something never told to anyone before. Bulma got up and went to find where the men had put her belongings and came back with some blue prints.  
  
  
  
"These are blue prints for something I have been working on for some time. I never told you about these because well I dont think I need to go Into that. Anyway It is for a gravity room." She stated scientificly. Vegeta looked at her in suprise and wonderment as he urged her to go on with a nodded and an out streteched hand toward the blue prints. She handed them to him and took a seat next to him. He opened It up spreading it across the roundish table. "This here these are the calculations to Multiply Earths gravitys. Here is where the controls will be and here." She slide her hand across the blueprint towards the bottom. "That is where I will come in to fix what you have done to the circutes. In other words that is the place where all the wires and such will be. here is where the emergincy button will be just in case I need to get you out of there in a hurry. It will automaticly turn off all gravity and you will, theoriticly hit the ceiling like wet tolet paper." She said in a bit of a laugh as he gave her a warning glance.  
  
  
  
"If you dare... I wont, I wont I swear Vegeta but anyway what do you think?" Vegeta smirked at her and that was enough to know he was very satisfied. She yawned, tired, for it being now 2 a.m. and requested sleep. Vegeta caved an said she could sleep. He asked for the blue prints which she gave him, saying he would take them down for the workers to get started imedietly. Bulma had started in protest but was stopped.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Woman you can added the final touches an whatever, but I want them to get started on the frame work." She gave in not wanting to argue because her body was very tired. She nodded but started to fall asleep. Before she new it she was in the arms of Vegeta carriing her to her room. She smiled an nuzzled into his chest right before he tossed her on her bed to leave.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks." was all she got to say before her body surcomed to the much needed sleep. He shook his head and walke back into the kitchen and grabbed the blue prints off the bar that was connected with the kitchen. Obviously thats where he set them before he brought her to bed. He couldnt figure out why he had done it but what was done was done.   
  
  
  
  
  
He walked out of her room meandering toward the science labe to bring the science team the prints, telling them to get the framework done before dawn came, which they did reluctantly knowing if they didn't he would kill them. He walked out but before he went he spoke with Bardock who was the head scientist of the planet. "You will now not be the head scientist but the assistant scientist. The newly appointed scientist will be here later this morning and you are to show it the proper respect. Is that understood soldier?" He new Bardock would be shocke but he would have to get over it. Then, turning, he started to his palatial princes quarters which just so happened to be on the opposite side of that infuriating woman's... 


	9. Chapter 9!

This is Chapter 9. Please I try to make this story as "nice" as a rated R story can be. It will get worse. Definatly less ladeda crap ya know? Well enjoy.  
  
When Bulma woke up the next morning she sighed. She didn't want to get out of this bed, ever. 'Mabe' she thought, 'Mabe if i stay here long enough everything and one will disappear.' but really she didn't want EVERYONE to disappear nor everything, not any more anyway. Really, she just wanted to indulge in the bed that she was in that was very high off the ground with a mattres that was packed with soft delicate feathers. It made her think of her bed at home really. According to her brain they had only been gone from earth about two weeks, but it seemed much less. She was never aloud to sleep late on her planet. Always up at the crack of dawn primping, being pulled and tucked and touched. She would have rathered just spent her days in old overhalls and tank tops. But there she couldn't. Like her father always said. 'You are not a slave so dont act like one!' but she knew deep down inside she was. She was probly less than a slave if you really think about it. Just like some object, her father could trade, and if he didn't want to trade keep her there like some pretty little mantel peice. "What a life, toot toot." she thought out loud but just above a whisper.   
  
Her eyes were directed from her gazing off in space by a little crack in the door. She looked over but saw nothing. Then the door squeaked a little further. She squinted but couldn't see what it was. A peice of red hair fell between the door and the wall and a big purple eye looked at her with black long eyelashes.   
  
Kay caught sight that Bulma was awake and smiled a big white, baby tooth, smile. Then she cautiously opened the door all the way revealing her little 3foot 8inch frame. Kay stood in her, once clean dress, and ran up to Bulma, kinda like a tackle. She had a bit of trouble getting on the bed but made it and flew in Bulma's arms.   
  
Bulma started to laugh as Kay tried tickling her. Bulma threw her up in the air and caught her. Bulma smiled deeply as Kay dipped her head and kissed her on the forehead. "Bewlma, may I call yaw B'mama?" Kay said in a slight frenchish child accent. Kay rubbed her cheek into Bulma's chest and sighed.   
  
"Yes of course Kay." Bulma smiled. She hugged Kay tenderly then started to get up in a sitting position. Kay gave her and odd look but Bulma said."Hey dont look at me like that. We really need to get you some better cloths to wear and gosh you smell. Bath time!" Bulma said pulling a slightly confused Kay with her.   
  
Turns out that the cloths they got at Porsha's wouldn't arrive for another couple days. Bulma had asked a servent boy and thats what he said. Bulma gave a sigh and thought for a moment what Kay and Bulma would do. They had already take in their bath and now stood with big fluffy robes on. Bulma sat down to think for a moment. Mabe...   
  
She called a servent boy to escort her to Prince Vegeta's quarters; when he gave her a weird look and told her that it was right next to hers she blushed. Tugging Kay behind her they knocked on Vegeta's door lightly. When they received no answer, Bulma knocked a little harder. No answer.   
  
Bulma opened the door gingerly taking in the awe of the room. It was foor of dark reds and golds. There was a huge canopy bed with black and red silk sheets and a gold comforter. There was a fire place over by the side of the wall and a big plush rug infront of it placed stratigicly on the cold black marble flooring.   
  
Bulma looked around catching sight of what she was looking for. She entered Vegeta's closet, which could be considered a room of its own. There were big dressers and drawrs. And cloths hung on the walls and by hangers. She looked through a dresser that was marked 5 years old. There were lots of little cloths that she could only assume were from when Vegeta was 5, right?  
  
She took out a pair of riding pants and white t-shirt from the dresser drawers and told Kay to try them on. They fit Kay a little baggy but fit fine. Bulma looked around the closet with a finger to her chin. She then looked through the 16 year old Vegeta dresser. There was lots of spandex but a few pairs of shorts and some shirts. She pulled out a pair of black spandex and a big white t-shirt.   
  
As they walked out of his closet he walked into the room. He gave her a inquisitive look before he looked into the trashed closet. Anger flashed before his eyes and they scooted past him and started to run. See things went on like this for a while, well till Kay was 8. That year would change everything for the infamous couple. No by this time they weren't really a couple. They of course lusted after each other but there was always Kay.   
  
From the time on the space ship till this point Kay had taken Vegeta's heart and the same with Bulma. Vegeta would always lose himself in her big purple eyes. He never could stay mad at her and looked after her like a father would. It was sweet accually. Vegeta losing himself in a little girl. She was his love. Bulma knew it, though she did fall in love with Vegeta less than a year ago, she never would pursue it. She was content in being Kay's adopted mom and throwing herself merciously into her work. They had quit trying to find Kay's parets a long time ago. Now they had bigger fish to fry. Freiza was starting to get spies onto the planet and into the palace, and they all had to watch their backs.   
  
The transmission came to Vegeta early one morning, more like the solitude of the night. Growling and mubbling about weakling useless dushbag people he answered it. "Prince Vegeta." He said begrudgingly.   
  
"Prince I hate to wake you up like this, I mean all respect but." The servent boy said a little shakely.  
  
"Well spit it out boy!" Vegeta said. He wasn't much of a morning person, you could imagine.  
  
"Princess Kay, her.. her.. parents, they, they've contacted us." The servent boy looked at Vegeta's face. The color drained out of it. Really one of the saddest sights the boy had ever seen. Father's baby girls had that affect on fathers. Vegeta ran a shacky hand through his hair; he didn't know what to say. How could this have happened? They looked tirelessly through the galixy for Kay's parents; why would they show up now?   
  
"Do you know this for sure? Boy, if you are lien' to me I swear I will show you how angry I can get!" Vegeta said as he started to power up, an evil glint in his eye. He glared at the screen that was infront of him giving him the bad news. The boy started to shake visibly and a dark stain was very present in the crotch part of the boys suit.   
  
"Sir, why would I ever lie to you! I swear I am just telling you what I was told to tell you from General Nappa." Nappa as well as Carleon were both up graded after a raid on Zamberia a year back. That was a very important raid, one of Frezia's finest bases sat clumsily in the middle of it. They secured it and took over.   
  
"Have you told head scientist Briefs?" Vegeta looked emptily at the boy. His anger had drained from his face and body and he just layed on his knees. Vegeta had more love for Kay than really anyone knew. If he could spare her all pain and taken on himself he would. He was as true as a father could get from an adopted daughter. How odd it was for him but for everyone that knew the trio it was normal. Vegeta felt empty as he looked on the side of his bed where a picture of His Kay was. Her innocent eyes looked up at him with alot of love. It took a while to get her to warm up to him or anyone eles for that matter. She felt alone and stayed that way untill they came along so ironicly.   
  
Vegeta got up and a tear fell unaided by any force. He didn't know why he let it fall. He hadn't ever cried his adult life ever, and he was well into it. Nor did he cry growing up. That little girl with soft red hair took hold of his stone cold heart and heated it up with her undieing innocent love. She had no idea he killed millions. All she ever knew was that she loved him and that he loved her without discrimination and with out pursicution. He didn't even know for sure if they were infact the parents. With some knewly found encouragement to not shed a tear till he knew for sure.He then walked out of the door to find Bulma, and then, the so called parents.  
  
He walked out of his room taking a right, walked a little further, and then took another right. He stopped infront of Bulma's door and brought his hand up and then knocked loudly on the door. For a second he didn't hear anything. Then he heard some giggling, then the locks being takin off the door. Kay and her friend Gohan were standing there. "Hey daddy-V!" Kay said as she ran up the 2 feet that separated the two and hugged him. He smiled warmly. Out of all the time Gohan knew Vegeta he never smiled, ever. 'whats up with this?' Gohan thought.   
  
"Hey there Princess, is Bulma around?" He said softly with one hand placed firmly on her back and the other on top of it, with her legs wrapped around his waist.   
  
"Nope, sha' at de Labz she sa'id" The little girl said with a slight firm nod. He smiled and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Where's Kakarot!" Vegeta demanded in his "normal" demeanor which frankly took Kay off guard at the coldness of it all.   
  
"Dad's in one of the Gravity rooms that Bulma built." The little boy said. (gravity room is now GR) Vegeta gave the boy a short nod and told Kay that he would be back shortly, not before giving her a kiss on the head. He then left the room. Kay turned around and looked at Gohan. He had an expression that looked like he might wet his pants. Kay started to giggle and took his arm and pulled him over to where they were previously playing.   
  
Vegeta on the other hand was half jogging to Bulma's lab. 'Damnit why did we make it so far from our quarters' Vegeta thought with a low growl. Good thing no one was in the halls that morning or the servents would have a big mess to clean up. Although Kay normaly made him feel better, this wasn't one of thows occasions. It made him think about the one thing in his life that he loves leaving him. Frankly it wasn't a good feeling.   
  
Vegeta semi skitted to a halt infront of Bulma's Lab door. He opened it up and pushed. It creeped open a little bit then he had to add a little force to get it open. He looked around at the starile room. This was the second head scientists Lab. He looked at a door that was conected to this room and went to it opening it very easly. Inside of the room were mountains and mountains of what Vegeta liked to call, shit. There were screws everywhere. Peices of metal scattered the while tile floor like a second flooring and the grease just filled in what the metal couldn't get to.   
  
Bulma sat in a corner with a lab top on her lap. She looked very ingroused in her work. Accually in fact she was getting very frustrated that she couldn't seem to find the right file she was looking for. No, she just couldn't remember the right password. Vegeta walked up to her a looked at her for a second. When she did not answer he sighed. "I just recieved a message." Vegeta said as Bulma gave him an I care why kinda look. "It's about Kay's parents." Vegeta said as he sucked in a breath at Bulma's baffled state.  
  
"What, what?! We searched the whole fucking galaxy and you mean to tell me they are Now fucking gonna come into her life? What are you going to do??" Bulma said as her blue eyes sparkled. She felt so hurt. So empty. Exactly how Vegeta felt. As she looked at Vegeta's cold cold eyes turn sad as small tear fell down her right cheek. She needed to wait till they knew for sure. She thought. Vegeta's sad eyes gave her a little comfort. He didn't say anything. "Well lets go find out what they are about and if they arnt some con artists." Bulma said as she regained her composure. Kay was as well the love of her life. She loved her; she was like her mother. And she loved her as such.   
  
They both walked out of the labs and turned left making their way down a long corridor, then took a right going down a shorter hallway, and then a left down a Very long way. The doors at the very end were huge made out of a hard red wood and a gold door handle and outline. Gaurds stoof on either side and flew the doors open for the up coming prince and head scientist. Inside the room were magnificent drapes and the floor made with marble, yet there were writings all over the floor.   
  
The king had been dead for a few years nowbut since Vegeta had yet to get married he never took over the throne. Though he sat on the throne and ruled as such. He ruled with a closed fist but then all his people were fed bountifuly and all were healthy with the best medical care. All had a roof over there head and good cloths to wear. The percentage out of work was 0%. He, in the very short time of ruling, was by far the best ruler, ever. He sat on the throne with Bulma right next to him. He ordered for water to be brought in and some "Mountain Dew." Bulma introduced this drink to him, an earth drink. She told him she seldomly got it but when she did it was very tasty. On that note he ordered millions of gallons of it to be transported to his planet anually. He even odered all the "coke" products and all the rest of the "pepsi" products. He was a bigger fan of Pepsi but mabe his people weren't. He was a ruthless leader to any oposing planets or tratiors but then he did keep in mind of his peoples pleasures as well.   
  
He called up Nappa to bring in the so called parents of Kay. And so they waited. They waited with a very closed mind their would be no optimisim when it came to Kay. They waited. Waited they longest they had ever in there life, so it seemed. They waited for an answer. They waited.  
  
Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!! please Review! Sorry it took so long to update! I will try better!! REVIEW REVIEW! I love them! thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey tis me and chapter 10. whew i am bound and determined to make this a fatty! well i hope you enjoy my fic and please review!!!!! --luv101--  
  
Jump 10

Bulma figgeted in her seat, tapped her foot, and ran her shakey fingers through her long blue hair. She had never been so nervous; she really was happy that there was some kind of hope for Kay to find her parents, but in truth, she felt as if she was her mother and ironically enough Vegeta her father. Weren't they? They treated her like nothing eles mattered, a parents love is unconditional, right? An unforced tear fell down her pale face as she waited for the answer. Then another. Then another. She didn't bother to wipe away the small fragments of her heart at the thought.

When they had found her in the market the innocence that flowed off the small beauty made her heart inflame with love. An innocent love. She felt as if Vegeta felt the same. Why hadn't he really put up a fight? That never occurred to her till now. He was very cold in demeanor, but he did have to run a planet didn't he? The newest invention she had made for Vegeta were Ki hiders that had multi Ki capability. A Ki hider really is self explanatory in it's own right but she made sure that it could do the opposite of its main function. Not only could it hide Ki but it could make it go in all different directions, so instead of feeling one massive Ki you feel thousands of massive Ki's.

The doors opened slowly with a small creak. Very slowly, till they were wide open. A man stuck his head in the doors, and then he took a step forward bowing deeply. He was handsome. and the woman that followed defiantly justified it. He was tall with dark silky black hair and a light brown tan. He had dark purple, green eyes and was very bulk but sleak. The woman next to him stood a grand total of 5ft 2inches off the ground, a mere three inches shorter than Bulma's own height. The woman had blazing dark red hair and blackish red eyes. She then bowed very deeply casting a look upward at Bulma. Both of the people seemed very, how you say, cold.

Bulma already didn't like the two. She could since that Vegeta didn't either by the cold glare he was giving the two. Bulma just looked on. "What on earth brings the two of you to Vegitasei?" Vegeta blurted out quite rudely. He could get away with it though, and he would. A glint passed through the womans face but she keep her head facing the ground, intelligently. The man had a cool aura about him as he opened his cherry colored lips to speak.

"I come from planet Shikaneiar. My name is King Rama. This is my wife," He's wife finally looks up at the two with a soft smile across her lips, "Georgia, she is my queen. Are planet is very prosperous and we are bountiful of some of the best technology and some of the strongest fighters in the universe. Some that could even show some of your sayings a run for there money." He said with a smirk. But then his face changed, a frown graced his smooth features giving him an older look.

He looked at the ground then up at Vegeta, looking the king in the eyes. "8 years ago." He started running a hand through his hair. "My wife had a baby girl. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. Extremely smart with excellent talent. She could sing Kami to sleep. But then something horrible happened. Four years ago my baby was taken from me. She was my life. She was my soul. An the King himself couldn't even keep her. She is the most beautiful thing in the whole world, dark red hair....purple eyes she should be a bit taller than she was then, growth spurts you know." A glazed look came over the proud kings eyes and a tear fell before he had time to wipe it away.

He looked at the ground again then back up at Vegeta. "I just recently heard of a young girl being amongst you. I heard she was a spitting image of my baby. I heard she was my baby. I cam here as soon as I could. I need my baby back. She is my life. Please." The king looked at Vegeta. Vegeta had never quite seen a sight as he saw now. It made his heart clinch and he knew that he would feel the same. A proud king brought to his knees by a very weak, small, little girl. Vegeta look sternly at the man then his face softened a little.

"I need proof." Vegeta stated matter afactly. The man reached into his shirt and pulled out a picture that he threw at Vegeta. Vegeta caught it then leaned down to look at it. Bulma, her curiosity looked over his shoulder placing a hand on him. He didn't even flinch as he looked at the picture of the king next to his wife, in the picture. There was a little girl on the kings shoulders that looked exactly like Kay. If Vegeta didn't know the circumstances he would have sworn it was her. His Kay. He didn't want to give her up, but by looking at this photo and of how happy they were he knew he was bound by honor to give his Kay up. It hurt his soul. He loved Kay more than anything but then he loved her enough to give her up. Ironic. Thats the only word that came into the Kings mind.

"Guards!" He yelled. "Bring her in!" The doors opened up and a little Kay came trotting in, in fencing a fencing out fit.

"Daddy Vegeta, why did you call me out of my lesson! I was doing so good see look." The little girl jabbed her fencing sword out and then came back in then did it again. "You see my technical!! I think I am doing really really well." She said as she ran past the two people claiming to be her parents and into Vegeta's awaiting arms with an umph. She didn't even notice the people that looked on as she jabbered on about her day to him. He smiled then started to laugh. Her eyes lit up with fire as she patted his shoulder. "Who are they." She said in the smallest whisper she had which was pretty loud. Both King Rama and Queen Georgia had a smile on there faces as they heard her say that.

"Um well." For once in Vegeta's life he was at a loss for words. He knew what he needed to say, but he didn't want to say it. "They are your well er......." Vegeta looked at the two."Are your real parents love." Kay closed her eyes for a second then re opened them. She started to laugh thinking it was a joke from her daddy, but she noticed the serious look on his face. His heart swelled up as she looked at him. Her once purple eyes filled with tears. One by one they fell as she looked up at her Daddy. Her cheeks were stained with pink. Her eyes were a lot more illuminated as she looked at him. Different colored seemed to seize thows purple eyes making then sparkle because of the tears. One solid tear fell down Vegetas face as he looked at his Kay cry. Vegeta only cried twice in his life up to this moment and both times in the same day. He truly loved her. She kissed his cheek then got up off his lap.

She walked over to the two and looked up at her father. Another tear escaped his eye as he picked her up and held her. His big strong arms wrapped around her very small frame. He ran in a circle with her in his arms then set her down. Vegeta was done in. He really thought that they had finally found her parents. Kay giggled a little then ran up to her Mother and hugged her. Her mother did not weep. Just held her with her eyes shut tight. They sat there for what seemed like forever.

Bulma looked at the picture as this was going on before her eyes. It seemed so unreal. Her right thumb wiped across Kay's face in the picture. It smeared. Huh? 'What??' Bulma thought for a second as she looked down at the picture. She wiped across his face but he stayed there, no smear. Then the wifes. Nothing not a smear or blemish. Something wasn't right. Her scientific mind was starting to get into gear. It was a mear brush on??

"Kay, baby come here please." Bulma said. Kay started to pull out of the womans arms but she wouldn't let go. She finally let go and Kay started to walk agonizingly slow toward Bulma. It was then that the woman noticed the blueish smear on Bulma's thumb and the picture that was next to the thrown. The bitch had found out. The woman lunged at Kay as Vegeta and Rama looked on. Bulma lunged at Kay right after the woman but since Kay was closer to her Bulma got to her first but that didn't stop the woman from hitting Bulma with all her might. "GUARDS GUARDS!!!" Bulma screamed loudly as the woman pulled out a knife. She started to stab at Bulma. Bulma then lunged out with a carefully placed bunch in Georgia's nose. A sick crack could be heard throughout the room and Georgia started to scream.

"You fucking bitch! You don't have any idea what the fucking hell you are messing with. You fucking cunt I am going to get you ...... blah blah blah." That was all Vegeta said as he looked down at the photo and a smeared Kay's face. Anger. Thats all Vegeta felt. Overwhelming anger. It seethed through ever pore of his being. He stood up; his power was overwhelming as he powered up far past any point he had ever been at. His black hair flickered to blonde and his chocolate brown eyes to a sea green blue. In less than a second he had the woman and man up against the wall by there necks.

The only thing that came out of his mouth was. "Why." Both the woman and man keep their mouths shut as a sickening laugh came from behind them. Both Vegeta and Bulma's heads turned around as they looked at Kay. Her body became disoriented. Her limps changed colors, and she became taller and sleak. Her once beautiful red hair now blue, and her once lightly tanned skin teal. She was no longer a she but a he. The only word that registered. "Zarbon." Vegeta was mortified. The only person he ever loved was wasn't even the person he loved. His anger started to seep out of every pore as his Ki flared around him and it became bigger and bigger.

Vegeta had Always hated Zarbon but, but how, how could this be. "Oh poor, poor, Vegeta. What? you look surprised. Don't be. It's ok. You know why I was sent to you two years ago, don't you. So don't be naive. When you started to rebel against Freiza? I am after all his right hand man. HAHHAHAHAHAHA." Zarbon started to laugh till tears fell from his eyes and he was clutching his stomach. "Oh no hard feelings?" He started to laugh again as he wiped a tear from his eye. It was then that he noticed Vegeta starting to power up. "Oh come on you don't expect to fight me? Look love we have been through this time and again you wont win." Zarbon simply stated as he flared his Ki around him.

Even with Zarbon's warning Vegeta powered up and powered up. He was now at his Super Sayain stage, that, mind you, Zarbon never knew about. Zarbon started to sweat as Vegeta powered up enough to kill Freiza and everything that was his empire in one hit. But The pain and anguish that Vegeta was feeling continued to pore out of him and light crackled around him as he screamed breaking through the second barrier to Super Sayian two. The power was incredible to him an he was bathing in it.

Vegeta's head was bowed through his whole transformation and when he lifted his head he smirked. Out right smirked. With one movement sure to blur Kami's vision he had Zarbon pinned against the wall by his neck in an extremely tight grip only tight enough to break a few bones, but not his neck just collar. And to cut off his circulation to the brain. Within 10 seconds Vegeta watched with amusement as blood trickled out of Zarbon's opening and down his face and Vegeta's hand. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his entire body went lump and into a few convolutions till it ceased of any movement. Vegeta laughed and let the fallin spy to eat his expensive marble flooring.

Vegeta then turned to the woman who was trying to open the doors to get free. Vegeta pointed at her and whispered lowly and throaty. "You." The woman looked over her shoulder eyes wide at the on coming Vegeta as he gingerly stalked to her. "Made." He looked at her thoughtfully and sinisterly. "Me. Cry." He takes two steps to her. "I haven't cried in my entire life. But I cried today.So now. I am going to make you. Cry." Vegeta said. He walked over to her and lifted her by her hair like a Neanderthal. He looked over his shoulder at Bulma who had silent tears streaming down her face. His face faltered a little bit, and she caught it. But he wasn't sorry so he looked back at the woman that lay at his feet then yelled over his shoulder. I have to dig through this trash to find any worth while treasure. I'll be back in my chambers in a few hours. Be there.." He let his head hang; he already threw out his pride when he cried so what the hell. "Please."

Thats my chapter 10! I hope it's long enough! I will try to update sooner its just that I haven't got many reviews and it's a bit depressing and uninspiring! Well please review and I will continue to update.


	11. Chapter 11!

Welp chapter 11 is up. how weird. I'm bound and determinded to get to 20,000 words in this so its gonna be like 3,000 word chapter. I hope ya like!! Review please :)

As the door closed softly with a short click Bulma was let depressingly in her own thoughts. She still couldn't seem to prosses the fact that the one thing that she came closest to as a child of her own wasn't. It hurt alot. God why did this have to happen?! She was so fucking happy. She had never been so happy. Hell Earth was her hell! But this this... was like someone riped a hole in her, she just couldn't understand how a genius and a person that could tell a liar from anywhere couldn't fingure out that there love was Zarbon. A few tears fell down her almost tan face. She shook her head. She needed a shower.

She couldn't wait to hit that shower. That would help her alot. Her body ached from being hunched over crying earlier. And her hand throbbed from hitting that bitch in the face. She deserved it. Definatly. A shower would do her some good. Alot of good.

After a long shower and about a two hour nap she felt rested and wanted to hit her lab. She had been working on building a space craft that could only hold about 2 people but had the copasity to travel 300,000 light years in a matter of 15 minutes so if you did the math 1,200,000 light years an hour which is about 3,000 faster an hour than the normal models. The thing about this ship was that there was a built in training center that had a GR in it. She couldn't wait to hit the mechanical part of her work. That was always her favorate of course.

After another good three hours of working on the ship she stopped. She sat and rested for a bit taking the back of her arm, wiping away ecess sweat that dripped past her bandana that was wrapped securly around her forehead. Her muscles ached horribly. She finaly took a deep breath and layed back down on the skateboard like roller resting her arms at her side. With one last lingered sigh she slid back under the propped up space ship. Her arm muscles ached horribly as she took a screwdriver and reached up. BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Her consentration was broke by the beeping on her waist. She leaned up then down. It read 'your late' "Fuck!" Bulma leaned up then smashed her forehead on a low laying pipe. "Gosh fucking damnit!" She hollered as she slide expertly from under the machine and stood up wiping her sexy over-alls. A fruitless attempt to rid herself of the sut and grease, she didn't care though. With one hand on her throbbing hand and the other with a rag she walked out of the mech. part of her lab, through various tables in the sanitary part, and then out the door.

Turning left she ran down the hall at a half hearted jog, then right. She ran further down the hall that made a slight drop in the ground. Further and further till she was panting slightly. Finaly she stopped and walked up to a door that was at the very end of the hallway on the left side of the wall. Her room next to it about 50 feet to its left. She knocked twice and waited patiently for Vegeta to answer.

When no answer came she opened the door a crack to listen. When she heard nothing she opened it all the way and walked into the huge master bed room. The size of a small gym or a small house. She looked at the double king size bed thinking, 'man this man has style...' It had black silk sheets with navy blue out line and pillow cases and a black see through canopy. She could hear a little bit of water running so she decided to have a seat on the soft looking bed; her back was killing her!

She layed her head on the pillow with ease as she got in a very comfortable poistion to wait of the almighty Vegeta. She stared at a fire that was burning brightly 20 feet in front of her.

This planet, Vegitasei, had two seasons. summer which lasted 8 out of the 12 month year. But as they currently were in, it was winter. During the summer the heat can reach as high as 115 degrees, but it normaly stays around 89 degrees f. The winter is a little different though reaching as low as -10degrees f but stays around 20 f.

Bulma closed her eyes as she snuggled under the sheets and the thick comforter that was just under the top layer of silk.

Vegeta gripped the fosset and turned letting the water flow over his blood crusted hands. She lasted two hours before hee broke her.. they always break. He took the bar of soap that was next to the fosset and started to scrub, hard. His hands started turning red, from where some blood was washed off, because of the heat of the water and how hard he scrubbed. He never hated that bastered more than ever.

The king that got away from his rage did stay and explain that he had no idea and that he truly was missing his daughter. The man seemed genuine so Vegeta just broke his neck. He gave him an honourable burning. It wasn't the fact that the man could have been lien. It was the fact that he was with the dirty fucking people that conflicted this pain on him. Vegeta couldn't have helped killing him if he wanted to. If he was on a random planet all residents would be gone by now, so instead, he took it out on that one man. It did help though even if in reality it didn't. Just 'God'.. he thought.. 'help me'

The all mighty King Vegeta could feel a lump in his throat grow as he tried to push it away as he scrubbed harder but it was no use as Vegeta broke a sob in his beautiful bathroom. He had never felt so weak in his life. The tears started to pour endlessly it seemed down his beautifuly chiesled face. His eyes were big and puffy and his lips puckered and pink as he scrubbed harder. The water turned a bit red as it washed down the sink. When the water was gone he looked down at his hands. He needed to leave... bad.

He splased water on his face and washed his face dabbing it dry with a creamy red color towel. A hiccup escaped Vegeta's mouth as he walked away turning on his shower setting it on a very high setting, to just about scolding. He dropped the black spandex he wore while during the..... questioning. He walked into the shower and immediatly started to scrub.... Tears falling.. meandering down his perfect face.

He faced his back on the pounding hot water, water fell down his tan.. redding muscular cobra back. The water slid down his hips and over his puckered ass, then down his muscular thighs, as his hands were placed on the cold marble that was in front of him. He continued to cry.. hed never in his life cried over the dead.. not his parents.. not his brother.. that died at child birth. He never cried over anything, not the beatings he would get from his father; the young Vegeta would take them with a grain of salt. He felt like he could still have her, but he knew he couldn't.

Vegeta yelled in frustration and punched the marble cracking it severly. How could this have happened. That was his baby girl. His God damnit! "FUCK!" Vegeta said as he turned off the water and got out. Drying himself with his ki. Well, he did feel better since he cried and took a shower... Satisfied for the rest of his life. Like he needed a good cry in the first place.

His ears peaked as he heard a soft knock then his name sound from his onna. His onna? When had she become his? He didn't want to answer. Let her go away please, he willed his mind. With no such luck he heard her open the door and then let her self in; he could tell from the soft pad of her tennis shoes on the rug covered hard wood floor. Then he heard her sigh; he walked over to the door to the bathroom... He heard a humph then the ease of something hitting covers. Then she sighed; she was laying on his bed? He heard her kick off her shoes then the russle of blankets and his covers then a content sigh. Nothing. She had fallen asleep.

He chuckled a little and hiccuped a little. He looked in the mirror and smiled. He looked like the little boys in the street that he use to watch. They would play and laugh but he couldn't with them. As much as he wanted to he had to train. Always train... When a boy would fall and scrap his knee he would start to cry a little then be scolded by his mother... Vegeta was never aloud to cry because of a broken bone or 10 broken bones and yet this little boy cried over a scrap. It always amazed him but now here he was crying over a little girl.

A deep throaty chuckle resounded from his throat as he wiped his red and puffy eyes. He smiled once more then turned to the door opening it with a sharp hiss of the bolts that held in to. He walked through the door and then took an intake of breath, the cold hitting his skin. He looked at the diamond in the ruff that layed on his bed, grease smeared across her high cheek bone and her hair in a messy ponytail. Yes she was his. His! no Zarbon but all his!

He sighed as he walked into his closet pulling out a pair of silk black boxers. They felt cool on his hot skin, very good. He walked over to his bed and layed on his stomach with his arms under his chin. "Woman.." he said softly but roughly not really meaning for it to come out how it did.

"Mmm." Bulma said as she moaned in her sleep turning over on her side; her back facing him. She had undone the buttons that kept the top part of the over halls up on her shoulders, so that if she stood they would hang around the back of her knees. Her shirt road up to her mid back exposing her lower back.

Vegeta smiled as he couldn't stop his fingers from reaching out to her lower back making slow circles at the base of her back. inter twining his fingers then going clock wise then counter clock wise with just the tip of his fingers.

==================================

Bulma smiled as she felt his fingers caressing the base of her back. He could be so gentle sometimes... rare but still sometimes. It was hard for her to take in the fact that someone so cold could be so warm and gentle. She continued to let him go on like this for about an hour till finaly she moaned turning on her other side her face facing him. She purposely puckered her lips in a pout.

==================================

He stared at her face. He licked his thumb and softly rubbed away the grease stain from her cheek then let his index finger linger on her lips. He leaned up and softly, still not aware of her being awake, trying not to wake her. He softly kissed her letting his lips linger on hers. She felt so good. This was his. This was so innocent, why couldn't all things be innocent like this? he never really had any memory of true innocence but this kiss felt so good even if he thought it was one way. But to his suprise Bulma pressed her lips to him running her tongue over his bottom lip pulling away just slightly to nibble on his bottom lip. Then she smiled. "Little devil." He said chuckling as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She smirked opening her eyes. "Oh not me, heavens.." She leaned in and chuckled deeply in her throat. Her fingers layed flat on his stomach then she leaned back just enough for him to see her smirk and then she started to tickle him giggling as he wiggled under her. Just letting her do it. He laughed and she could see his very white canines. When she stopped she layed her head on his chest and listened to his heart. "Why did you want to see me?" She said.

"I wanted to know if the ship was done." Vegeta said staring at the canopy top.

"I have a few last adjustments but thats it that is left really. and I need to work a little bit more on the main frame computer, why?" Bulma said curiously.

"Well, I want it to be ready by dawn. We are leaving to Cruentus.... I have to retreave something that my mother wanted before she died and well, I was to weak to live long enough on that planet to get it. And I need a good adventure.. you up to it?" Bulma squealled as she hugged him then got up quickly giving him a last peck on the lips and ran to her lab.

Oh she couldn't wait! An adventure! She hadn't ever been on one! Of course she would dream about them as she would read her books as a little girl. Vegeta was no Prince charming, but he was the Prince of the planet she was on. she giggled. This was going to be great! She ran as fast as she could to her lab and through her various iteams to the mechanic station. Her over halls hit the back of her knees on the soft ticklish part. She didn't care though as she got down on her little slider thing and grabbed her screwdriver. She hurriedly slid under the ship and started to get to work.

On the other hand Vegeta layed in his bed with his arms over his chest. As his mind swam with guilt at the thought of going to this place. But it was true his mother did want something from this place that she had left along time ago. Vegeta sighed. He was taking her, that was final but how would he keep her on the ship. He wouldn't no not really. He would take her but keep a Very close eye on her. He could wipe out the planet with a tenth of his strength so he didn't worry to much. But what if...

Well thats is!! Thats all for this chapter ... Just as a little hint at the next chapter .. Cruentus in latin means: bloody, bloodthirsty, blood-red. lol interested??? Review please!!!


	12. Chapter 12

I hope all of everyone that reads this story enjoys it to its fullest extent. If you think I should change something the critisism is more than welcome. I embrace it. So if you think I should change something in my writing and or something that involves how i write my chapters then please review it! I want all this because I want to not only better my chapters but my writing! Thank you for reading this an please enjoy the story... ;)Oh ya lemon..

Jump 12

A knock on the door of Bulma's bedroom sounded. She opened her eyes slowly. The rooms light started to fade out of the pitch black to a seemly dim lit candle as the door of the room creeped opened. Then light finally engulfed the room. Bulma groaned and moaned as she put her face uncomfortably into the pullow. "Up, up woman!" Vegeta's rough voice sounded. Bulma gave a humph in respons along with a proud middle finger in the air.

At that moment her covers were riped from her bed making her pull her not so modest nightie over bare clad ass. Vegeta sighed, leaned down, and slapped her ass making her jump almost out of her skin and scream. She sat up and glared at the offending Vegeta. With accented words she spoke out with barely contented rage. "What. In. Kami's. name. do. you. WANT!" She screached at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked at the glare she presently gave him then toook her hand pulling her to her feet. The floor felt uncomfortably cold so she stood on her tip toes. The floor felt like it could never be warm which erked her cause he was the prince there should atleast be carpets around! 'Wait..' Bulma's mind started to click as she relised that not only was she not in her room, but that they were rocking steady. 'are we ah....?'

Vegeta dragged her over to black and red flamed curtains, that covered a window obviously. Softly he put his hand over her eyes then threw back the curtain. He waited for a moment to let the tension mount. With out objection he took his hand off from covering her eyes. He heard a soft intake of breath and watched her eyes light up.

All she saw was stars. Endless amounts of stars. She pressed her hand up aginst the glass lightly so not to break away this dream of hers. But this wasn't a dream. The cold metal floor under her feet told her that. She smiled genuinely and looked into Vegeta's warm eyes. He was a man of pride but with her he couldn't help be gentle with her.

She turned slightly more to Vegeta. She continued to look at him but then there was something more in his eyes then normal. What was it? She placed her hand flat aginst his hard chest and moved it over his bare chest. She hadn't noticed that he was sweaty and had only a pair of tight spandex. Lust took over in her mind but was held by the bashful look in her eyes.

Innocence. He could smell it on her and it intreged him further. He reached out and held the side of her cheek. She could feel the roughness but smooth quality of his hand placed flush aginst her bare cheek. She closed her eyes as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek bone. "I miss her so mu..." as a tear fell down her cheek he caught it with a butterfly kiss. She looked at him as he let his lips linger there for the moment. Running her hands through his hair she got a grip on his head and kissed him with all the passion she possessed. She spilt her love in that kiss, and she felt him do the same as they made there way back over to the messy bed. She sat on the bed naked not caring how she got that way.

Vegeta stood infront of her. He kissed down to her neck licking at some prespiration from anticipation. He continued down her perfectly rounded breasts taking a shockingly pink nipple in his mouth sucking and lapping at it blowing cold air here in there. He bit down slightly just to get a rouse out of her. She felt utterly embarrassed at just how wet she was. She turned her head to the side and then she felt him stop. She turned her gaze to him and looked at him in the eyes. "Watch me." He said without taking eyes of her. She swallowed the not in her throat and nodded lightly. He continued to kiss down her flat stomach to where she was most embarassed and started to lap lazyly at it. Her face a blush of crimson.

She closed her eyes as he took two fingers and spread the lips licking casually across her clit then up and down in a quick motion making her moan and arch her back. She gripped at the sheets. She didn't understand this sinsation, but she wanted more as she felt hot white pleasure shoot through her veins. Suddenly she felt a slight pain as Vegeta slid a finger inside of her and started to work her slowly as he walls clinched on him and he licked faster taking the sting away. Then two, and then three he used as he worked her. As she cam onto him she threw her head back and moaned loudly for him. He looked up, and she looked down; he stuck the fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. He moved up over her and spread her legs with his knees so the head was positioned right at her interance. She looked down at how huge he was 10 inches easy. She started to studder as he was about to put it in.

He layed his head in the crook of her neck and took in her sent. She smelt so good to him. He needed this woman. She felt needed. He gave it to her. That and just that alone made this act right. All right. She nodded. He slide the head into her. He felt her swell on his cock. She cringed as she felt like she was being ripped in half. Then he slid the whole thing in at once. Tears fell from her eyes as she felt him break something inside of her. She started to chke on her sobs as she felt the pain shoot through ever muscle and tissue in her body. "Shhh... Relaxe... just ... relaxe.." After about five minutes he started to move a little in her as his thumb worked her clit. He started to move all the way in and out of her slowly. Soon the pain turned to pleasure not entirely but it was there.

She started to moan reaching out for him to get inside her. "ah.." She said as she arched her back. As she was about to cum she pushed him on his back. He smiled up at her devilishly and she smiled back. He put his hands on her hip and one on her ass. She kept her hands flat on his chest moving her hair back and forth as she rode him slowly then fast then slow. He moved her as she lifted her hands and played with her breasts. She moaned as she worked him harder bouncing on him. She felt her tops of her thighs burn and the pressure build again. He leaned hes head back in the pillows under him and opened his mouth showing his white canines pressed together then release as he felt him self being pulled over the edge. He moaned out loudly Bulma as he came into her and as she came on him her walls clinching on his member tightly. She collapsed onto his chest and clutched at him. She panted for air.

About 10 minutes after that little episode and they caught there breath.. "Wow... We should do that more often." She said as she smiled up at him and he laughed throatly. Arrogance poured at of his laugh and she smiled.

"Care for another round?" He said slyly. She giggled as He picked her up.. still in her and brought her to the bathroom. With her still on him turned on the shower letting the water be so hot it was almost scolding. Hot enough to give a slight cold tingly sinsation he so did enjoy.

This continued on and of for hours, no not just in the bathroom but in the hall, the floor, her computer chair, rug, infront of the fire, Everywhere! They layed there right infront of the fire. She giggled at him as she ran her finger over a particularly deep scar. She kissed it and Leaned into him whispering that she loved him. He held her and smiled. They just needed each other. She smiled.

An annoying feminine voice came over the intercom system. "Lilly, what is it?" Bulma said flustered.

"We dock Cruentus in 36 hours Lady Bulma."

"Thank you Lilly." Bulma said as she relaxed into his arms..

"So what do you think we should do till then?" She asked him innocently.

"Well I have an idea." He said with a devilish smirk as he stuck a knee between her legs.

-Another 45 minutes of love making went on as they rocked steady to there destination. Thirty hours later and a little sex inbetween we are at the part in the story where they are getting ready for landing, 6 hours left.

Bulma sat presently under the hot sprays of a 6 spray shower. The water pouding at her sore muscles was intoxicating. This, yes, this was the drug of choice. Bulma moaned in pain as she moved a direction facing away from the spray in her face. How was she going to make a good impression when she could barely stand? She giggled a little as she remembered the times. Wouldn't Darryl be proud? She wanted to shove this in his face so bad just to press him full force in the fact that she is in love, and made love several times, to the man he most hates. Sweet irony.

Then there was Vegeta. He could make any woman melt in her socks. He was beautiful in every aspect the body, the hair, the mind, the soul. He was the one for her she could feel it the very second she layed eyes on him. Then he opened his mouth. But even then she couldn't help but like him even a little. Even at his bitchiest of all bitchiest she couldn't help but forgive him. Well she wasn't exactly easy to deal with either. With constint verbal battles and some slap ones to she wasnt a great canadate for the lovely Vegeta. The thing was though, he started alot of thier fights and so was at fault. She even had a sneaky suspision that he enjoyed there little disputes.

The stronges man in the universe benching 1 million tons and destroying planet after planet VS. The smartest woman in the universe benching 90 pounds but having the IQ of 220 and some common since. Wasn't always the best combination you can see.

They both in there own right beautiful. Bulma being the blue haired Goddess, and Vegeta being the flamed hair daemon. The kind to make the hottest sons or daughters.

"Darryl, what an interesting subject.' She thought to herself. She hadn't heard hair or tail of him. Something was wrong, did he still harbor unqueched feelings for her or was it that he gave up and found someone less qualified. Her family. She also hadn't thought of them till now. What could they be doing? Her father probly signing some treaty. Her mother probly perfecting her perfect everthing, not giving a damn about anyone eles, yep that was her. Oh her sister, her proud fucking sister. How bout her? Ruler maybe, but when she started out she was nothing more than a trophy wife. She almost was one herself before she was taken. Either way she wasn't going to be one. That night was it. That was the deadline. That was the deadline to end all her bull shit. Thats what it was was bull shit.

"Fuck, I'm starting to prune!" She said to her self as she was about to step out. She turned off the water. "Water off!" Bulma said as she threw back the curtain. "Ah!" She said as she was face to face with Vegeta. "Ah, hi there sexy." She said as she smiled. He just growled and took her in his arms pressing her to the wall with his body lightly. He licked up her neck and to her shoulder then back to her ear nipping and sucking on it.

"Now, do you want me?" Vegeta said huskly. Bulma groaned in responce. "Thats not an answer..." He said as he smirked into her neck. "Do. You. Want. Me?" He said demandingly.

"Yes, yes Vegeta I want you please..." She said as he set his hands on her hips.

"Forever?" He said as he kissed her roughly grinding his crotch into hers, playing with a nipple in one hand and the other in her hair licking on her neck. She was in bliss to say the least.

"Forever." She caught herself saying out loud in awe. "Yes. I love you." She stated more than said.

With one quick and final motion he bite her swiftly. Her back arched and pain shot through her ever being. She thought she was going to die. When he stopped he started to lick at the gaping wound lovingly. When she bit him back he was shocked and almost dropped her. They sat there a cold layer of sweat and steam on there bodies. Drips of it fell of there bodies and onto the floor. They crumbled to the showers floor and layed there in exahustion. Vegeta levetated off the ground and to there room. He dried them off with his Ki and put Bulma in a pair of his slacks and a large black sweat shirt. The atmosphere around them was on the farenhiet (sp) scale was 50 so Bulma shaked. He himself got into his armor. and pulled her close and they fell asleep like this till the annoying beeping of the final 30 minutes till they broke atmosphere came on.

OK so what did yall think? Good? I hope so! I hope you enjoyed it and remeber to review! It gives us as writers feed back and it also makes us feel good to when its a good long one! so thanks for reading and remeber RV. --luv101--


End file.
